Sushi Bob
Biography Sushi Bob was in the episode "Evil Sushi Chef (Jazz Hands Return - Part 1)". His objective was to destroy the other sushi restaurants. He was the mastermind of destroying sushi restaurants from all over the globe. Both Clover and Alex are immediately sent by Jerry to investigate the destruction of the sushi restaurants. Both arrived at Sushi Shishi (The same restaurant as Bozette's territory in Season 6.) They take inside the sewers for a shortcut and arrived inside the restaurant. Inside the restaurant the interior of the restaurant has been destroyed. Aex gets the blue goo from the destroyed restaurant and Clover check it for analysis and it turns out to be melatonin. Therefore, someone arrives at the destroyed restaurant as both Clover and Alex prepared for battle but it turns out to be Sam who they fighting with their hand to hand combat as Sam becomes defensive to them. She became dismayed when both thinks of her as suspicious as they reunited as a team. When they continue to investigate they confronted four living octopus sushis Alex realizes that a shark tooth that she found in the restaurant and a melatonin blue goo comes from the octopus sushis and it finally makes sense of it's appearance. They after the octopus sushis using their Jetpack Backpacks and wants to get rid of them due to destroying another restaurants.The octopus appears to be aggresive manage to caught Alex the other is throwing post towards Sam and the other octopus spills ink on the ground causing Clover to get slipped after landed on the ground from her Jetpack Backpack, with this Alex broke free and reunite to fight the octopus sushis. Clover tries to hit them with her yoyo joystick as the octopus manage to disappear leaving herself to get tied up knowing that it escapes with their invisibility. The girls goes to the dock and finds out that the octopus sushis just went to the beach and it has a trail of ink. The girls then trail the octopus sushis with their catsuit change to their underwater catsuits and follows them. They discover that the octopus sushis are going to the hidden marine base. The girls follow the octopus' trail until Sam splits up with Clover and Alex due to her mission surveilance made by Jerry to observe Jazz Hands after his release from WOOHP prison. Clover and Alex investigate inside the marine base and they found a clean kitchen with an aquarium. They found a red zapper inside the kitchen that turns the sushi platter to make them alive in which they disgust this food while in the mall. Sushi Bob arrives the scene along with his live octopus sushis in his side much to their surprise. Alex angrily mad at him for what he had done for destroying the sushi restaurants. Sushi Bob demonstrates his devious actions and he zaps using the red zapper to his sushi that makes his octopus sushi grow and lives like an wild animal. His motives of revenge was due to his loss in the culinary competition in Los Angeles and that's his reason of destroying most of the sushi restaurants making all of the living octopus sushis as his army to destroy everything. This angers both Clover and Alex for his actions until they realize that Sam was not with them and Sushi Bob orders his living octopus sushis to attack both. Clover and Alex hides at the locker as the octopus sushis are trying to destroy the locker that both were hiding as they whip with their tentacles continuously. They called Sam while she observes Jazz Hands. but due to her busy from being observing the mime villain, both Clover and Alex were caught from the octopus sushis. Both girls are soon bound by a box with a detonator within them as Sushi Bob and his octopus sushis leave the marine base. Both manages to get free from being bound due to being spilled by a soy sauce after Alex uses Clover's yoyo gadget and they manage to escape the marine base as they meet up with Sam as the detonator explodes. Later on, at the beach in Malibu, California coming from his hometown, Sushi Bob begins to order his live octopus sushis to destroy the beach sushi restaurant causing all the people to flee from their onslaught destroying most of the beach places. The girls finally arrives to intervene and to stop his onslaught once and for all. Sushi Bob orders the octopus sushis to stop them by wrecking the bridge docks causing the girls to fall into the beach waters but being pursued by it. The girls are no match from the octopus sushis and one of the octopus sushi knocks Clover as Sam manages to release and when Alex got caught first before, Sushi Bob attempts to shrink her with a red zapper. Sam has a plan to use beach balls and spikes using volleyball to knock the octopus' eyes to free Alex. Sushi Bob knows this is a foul as Alex manage to steal the zapper away from him and she puts the zapper into a reverse process making the live octopus sushis are back to normal food. Alex then tries to zap the octopus sushis back to food as Sushi Bob throws chopsticks at the zapper as it accidentally zaps the octopus to grow bigger as it knocks Alex with one whip and it also knocks both Sam and Clover from being whipped due to it's sheer size. Clover gets the beach volleyball net to stop the gigantic octopus sushi and saves Alex who in turn to be eaten by the octopus. Both Sam and Clover team up using the beach volleyball net while riding the WOOHP jetski and manage to knock the gigantic octopus down and Alex manage to zap the giant octopus sushi back to normal food much to Sushi Bob's horror and flees but Alex managed to zap him in his shrink size and being slipped in the puddle. Clover manages to apprehend him in his small stature. Later he was taken in custody by Jerry and his men in his small statured state. Trivia *Sushi Bob's appearance is a parody version of Ryu from the "Street Fighter" series. His sushi uniform, red belt, and black shoes are the parody version of Ryu's white karate gi, black belt, and red shoes from the original "Street Fighter". *The red sushi band that he wears is similar to Ryu's current red headband from his appearance in Street Fighter II and onwards. *When Sushi Bob got zapped by his red zapper from Alex, he becomes in a small state similar to Diminutive Smalls. *Sushi Bob has a Japanese accent similar to Eugene Snit who was disguised as a rikishi sumo. Gallery Normal evil sush chef-00122.jpg|The Squid Evilsushichef.jpg|The Squid Evilsushichefbob.jpg|The Squid Sushi_Bob.PNG|The Squid Tiny_Sushi_Bob.PNG| Tiny_Sushi_Bob| Category:Male Category:Villain